Fading Away
By Firey <3 "How is he?" "He...doesn't remember you." "What?" "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright..." What can you do when the person you love just F A D E S away? Fading Away Phoenix was in his office, shuffling through his papers. It was a normal day, at least it started as a normal day. Maya was affably teaching Pearl a few more words as Phoenix tried to dig out the case info for their new case. He still had to tell the client that he would accept the case, but first he had to find the folder with the information first. Without warning, his phone rang and Phoenix jumped. He fumbled to open it up and saw the caller's name: Miles Edgeworth Phoenix frowned. What does Miles need from me? They had been...together...for a bit now, and it was unusual for Miles to call at an early hour, especially since Phoenix knew he had his own case to be working on. Miles never called when he was working on a case. So why was he calling now? With trembling fingers, Phoenix answered the call and brought it up to his ear. "Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking. Miles, what's-" "Mr. Wright, this is Detective Gumshoe." "Gumshoe?" Phoenix blinked, slightly alarmed, "Why are you calling with Miles' cellphone? Where are you? Where's-" "Mr. Edgeworth and I were heading towards a case, pal, and then something happened. I wasn't in the car thankfully, but it was the car Mr. Edgeworth was in." Gumshoe's voice cut in. Phoenix's hands started to shake. "W-what?" "Some drunk driver decided to try his luck in driving. He was speeding and was driving the wrong way and Mr. Edgeworth couldn't turn away fast enough." Dread worked it's way through Phoenix's body. He knew where this was going, but he had to make sure. "Is...is he okay?" Gumshoe was hesitant to answer, "Hard to say, pal. The ambulance came and took him away, so I figured you would need to know so I picked up Mr. Edgeworth's phone and called you." Phoenix let out a breath, "I'll head over there now, which hospital?" As Gumshoe rattled off a hospital name, Phoenix stopped bothering to look for the file. He thanked the detective and slipped his phone into his pocket before striding outside. "Nick!" Maya smiled, "Pearl just got-" Her smile faded away at his expression. "What's wrong, Nick?" Maya asked worriedly, "Who were you talking to in your office? Was it Mr. Edgeworth?" Phoenix flinched visibly. Maya let go of Pearl's hand and walked over to join Phoenix. "Nick, what happened while you were on your phone?" In a shaky voice, Phoenix told her. "Miles had an...accident." ~ Phoenix ran his hand through his hair and walked briskly through the glass doors of the hospital. When the lady in the front asked him what he was here for, he replied, "I'm here to see the patient, Miles Edgeworth." The lady checked her list and waved him in. "He's on Floor 3, room 3B." He followed her instructions and when he reached the door, he breathed in sharply. Pushing the door open, Phoenix entered cautiously. Detective Gumshoe was in there, talking urgently with the nurse. "Is he okay?" Phoenix called out hoarsely, his hands shaking as he pressed them against the door in an attempt to steady them. "He's not..." His voice trailed away. "He's doing well, pal," Gumshoe said, "Though I don't know what will happen after today." He looked at the doctor for help. The doctor was a middle-aged man who was constantly fiddling with his pen. "Mr. Edgeworth is sleeping, and I have not deduced whether or not he is in a coma. He has minor injuries, though we may have to do surgery to prevent any brain damages. His x-ray showed many blockages and we will do the operation as soon as I-" "Stop," Phoenix pressed his hands against his head, "I-I don't want to hear this." He stumbled to Miles' bedside and grasped his head weakly, "Please Miles, make it through your surgery, make it through your coma or whatever. Come back to me." The doctor let him stay there for a bit, and when five came around, the doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, Mr. Wright? You must go now. I need to-" "Yeah," Phoenix interrupted, "Okay." Without bothering to check with the doctor, Phoenix leaned over Miles and kissed him. "Get better, Miles, I'll be waiting." The doctor blinked, as if stunned, but Phoenix brushed past him and walked out the door. Please, Miles, don't fade away... ~ It took Phoenix half an hour to realize he had been driving the opposite way from his office. When he parked the car next to a house to turn it around, Phoenix realized where he was. The grand house stood lonely by itself, and Phoenix saw the faded number painted on the curb of his driveway. 1360 It was Miles' house. Phoenix's breath caught in his throat and in a hurry, he gunned the engine and was out of the street in a record of five seconds. He didn't know why he ended up at Miles house, but it reminded him that Miles wasn't in the house or at his office. He wasn't driving his Italian red car to Phoenix's house or to the house in Maple Street. He was in the hospital, barely surviving. Phoenix sped down the street, his mind scattered by his broken thoughts, his heart split open by the terrible news, his pain coming from his bleeding heart. With these thoughts and pain, Phoenix reached his office thirty minutes later, sobs coming from him. ~ He pushed open the door to the office and walked in. Halfway through, he stopped in his tracks. Through the window, he was sure that he saw a shadowed figure walking past the office. The slim figure looked familiar, and when the sun shone on him, Phoenix saw a flash of his face. His blood ran cold. Phoenix quickly took a few deep breaths. He had to see if Maya and Pearl were okay. Because he knew who he saw. Shelly de Killer. When he yanked open the door to the office, Pearl was on the floor. ~ "Pearl!" He let out a cry and knelt next to the young child. There was blood on the floor. Her arm was at a weird angle. Her eyes were closed. He couldn't see her chest moving. Nononononono-'' "M-mr. W-Wright?" "Pearl, are you okay?" Phoenix tried to pick her up, but she let out a horrible shriek of pain. He let her lay there and said, "I'm going to call 9-1-1." He left her there and rushed to the phone. He dialed the emergency number and heard someone pick up. "Come to Phoenix Wright's office please, there's a dying child in here." They told him they would come there immediately. When they came, they put Pearl on a gurney and hauled here away. Phoenix was told to stay in the office until later notice. He didn't want to leave Pearl, but the police told him they would inform him on her condition in an hour or less. Finally, he agreed and sank into his couch, weary. Miles was in the hospital from an accident. Pearl was in the hospital due to... ...what had happened? Phoenix clutched his phone desperately. Miles wasn't here for him to talk to. Maya wasn't here either and he hadn't seen her since he had stormed out. ''Wait... Where was Maya? ~ An hour after the police had taken Pearl away, he got a call from Detective Gumshoe. "Mr. Wright? The girl's okay, but there's some other news you need to know." Gumshoe's voice was grim and Phoenix was hesitant. "What is it?" "Have you picked up the latest newspaper, pal?" Phoenix glanced at the paper strewn over his table, "Yeah, got it this morning. I haven't read it though." For the past hour he had been fidgetting with his phone and praying for Pearl, Maya, and Miles' safety. "Well, look at it." Phoenix snatched the paper off his desk and stared at the frontlines. He dropped his phone, but could still hear Gumshoe say, "I'll have to drop by your house, pal, we need to talk about a few things. Mr. Wright? Did you hear me?" He couldn't reply. He couldn't even reach for his phone. He stared at it, and reread the headline. Notorious Prisoner On the Loose! 'Matt Engarde has escaped from prison yesterday late at night. Police has been trying to find him since then, though many clues have already-' Phoenix threw the paper as far away from him as he could. Slowly, he picked up his phone and said, "Gumshoe, you there?" "Yeah, pal? You read it?" "Come over immediately, this could be a serious problem..." ~ Gumshoe arrived ten minutes after the call, his big green coat flapping behind him. "I have a lead on why Pearl was found like that." "Why?" "Engarde escaped yesterday, which allowed him enough time to make a few calls. Obviously he has a grudge against you since the trial, and he knows that you're close to Pearl and Maya." "So he targeted them?" Panic swept through Phoenix. "Possibly, pal." Gumshoe agreed, "He also had contracts with de Killer. It's likely that Engarde decided to act up again after his escape." Phoenix was finding it harder and harder to breathe. "Enough," he stood up, "I'm going to visit Pearl and Miles." "You can't see the young girl yet," Gumshoe called out after him, "She's still in a serious condition and nobody's allowed to visit. I tried earlier." Phoenix's shoulders sagged a bit, but he was determined, "Well, I'll go visit Miles instead." Walking out the door, Phoenix gunned the engine of his car and sped off to the hospital. ~ When he stepped into the room, it was lit up by a pale lamp that emitted a dim light. Phoenix checked his watch. It showed 13:47 hours. Miles was laying in his bed, his eyes were still closed and his chest rose slightly. Phoenix walked over to Miles' bedside and found himself stroking Miles' head. "Get better soon," he whispered, his eyes flitting over the man's body. His heads wandered to combing Miles' hair back and adjusting his covers. Phoenix then grasped one of Miles' hands and squeezed it gently. "I'll be waiting here for you," he whispered to the man laying on the bed, "I'll wait forever if I have to." Still gripping Miles' hand, Phoenix used his other hand to stroke Miles' cheek. It was smooth and soft, and Phoenix leaned down to tenderly kiss Miles. His lips lingered, afraid to leave. He knew he should have expressed his emotions more often to Miles, but the prosecutor wasn't the type to get into emotions anyways. "I love you, Miles," Phoenix reminded the man, "I wish you could return to me." He stayed there until his watch showed the time 15:32 hours. It was around 3 in the afternoon. Phoenix had been here for about two hours, though he wanted to stay longer. Phoenix's eyes wandered back to his love, and he eyed Miles' lips with an aching passion. Then, he leaned over the bedside again and fell into another kiss, though it wasn't quite the same without Miles kissing back. This would have to make do. He stayed there for a few minutes and didn't react when a nurse opened the door to check on her patient. A startled gasp escaped her, but Phoenix ignored her. When he finally pulled away, he nodded to the young nurse, "Is his condition alright?" Her eyes were wide, and she managed a nod before saying, "He's in a coma, but he seems stable," she stammered, "Are you-" "Please keep him alive," Phoenix murmured before stepping out of the room, "Please..." Don't let him fade away... ~ That night, Phoenix got another all from Gumshoe. "Hey, pal, you can come and visit the young girl now. The nurse says she's in a good condition and is open to visitors that are related to her or are her caretakers." "I'll be right over." He quickly drove to the hospital, worried sick about Pearls. When he entered the room, Pearl was laying in her bed, bandages wrapped tightly around her wounds and she was hooked up to two machines. Phoenix marched to her bedside and knelt there. "Pearls...?" The young girl opened her eyes, "Mr. Nick? You're here!" She smiled slightly, though pain was shown plainly on her face. "Are you alright? You're not too badly hurt, right?" Phoenix stroked the young spirit medium's bangs aside. "I've been so worried." "I'll be okay," Pearl informed him, "The doctors said I just had a...shocking exp..peereence. Is Mr. Edgeworth alright?" Phoenix nodded, "The doctors told me he's in a coma, but Miles should be fine...until he wakes up of course." Pearl closed her eyes, "I'm sure he'll wake up, Mr. Nick." Phoenix lightly took Pearl's hands in his, "I'm sure he will too, Pearls. I also know that you'll be strong and healthy soon." The young girl opened her eyes again to look at the defense attorney, "What if Mr. Scruffy Detective finds out who hit Mr. Edgeworth?" "What do you mean, Pearl? So what if he does?" "Will you...try to get him guilty?" Phoenix thought about that for a moment, "I'm not a prosecutor, but I could get him imprisoned for drunk driving and hitting Miles," he agreed, "I can even ask Franziska to help me." "Mr. Edgeworth's sister?" "Yeah, she'd get him guilty for sure." Pearl smiled again, "She's scary, but I know she'll do her best. She always does her best, doesn't she, Mr. Nick?" Phoenix nodded, "Yeah, she does." Pearl seemed content with Phoenix near her, "You should visit more often, Mr. Nick, now that they allow visitors in here. I get lonely sometimes in his bed." "I'll visit as much as I can," Phoenix promised. "What about Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked, "Will she have time to visit me too?" "I'm sure Maya will-" He stopped abruptly when a thought crossed his mind. He hadn't seen Maya in awhile, so how could he promise Pearl that she would come by? Maya wouldn't leave Pearl. Ever. So where was she? "Mr. Nick?" Phoenix stood up quickly, "I need to go, Pearl. I'll try to visit tomorrow, alright? Stay strong." And don't fade away, he added silently. Pearl frowned, "Alright." As Phoenix rushed out the door, he pulled out his phone to send Gumshoe a call himself. Where was Maya? ~ "I don't know, pal." "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Phoenix started to pace outside the hospital doors. He was feeling agitated. Gumshoe sighed, "I mean that I don't know," he repeated, "I wasn't tasked with the order to find the spirit medium. Nobody even knew she was missing." "Well, go search for her now," Phoenix practically yelled into his phone, "She might be hurt, or kidnapped, or-" killed. Phoenix didn't know how he would feel like if Maya was dead, gone. It would be a disaster. Nobody to take care of Pearl, nobody to help cheer him up in dark times. He was all alone. Gumshoe's voice came back, "Alright, alright, pal, I'll get to it. No need to yell, you'll blast my ears off." Phoenix sighed in relief. "Please call me if you find anything." "'Course, pal." Phoenix began to walk towards his car. He remembered the newspaper headline about Matt Engarde. "That man..." Phoenix muttered, "He should be on death row, not roaming free." What if Engarde had something to do with Pearl's injuries? Or even Miles' car crash? It didn't seem likely he could do anything in prison, unless he somehow escaped and-who knows-teleported to the area and did something. Phoenix knew ''he was feeling the drift with these thoughts now. When he reached his car, there was a paper stuck on the windshield. He picked it up and noticed it was a card. A blank card. Phoenix stared at it with filling dread. Slowly, he pried it open and nearly let out a scream. He dropped the card, shaking. ''No, no, no. Inside, was a shell. ~ Phoenix stood there, clutching his head and rocking back and forth on his heels. He didn't know why, but it seemed to calm him down a bit. Minutes passed, until Phoenix had burned ten minutes just standing by his car. Shelly de Killer obviously knew where Phoenix was at all times, and he wanted to show that it was his doing. Did he have Maya? God I hope he doesn't. Phoenix slowly made his way towards the front seat of his car. As he wrenched open the door and eased himself inside, his phone rang. He picked up. "Hello? Phoenix Wright speaking." "Ah, Mr. Wright, it's been awhile since you and I have contacted each other." Phoenix froze at the sound of de Killer's voice. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice shaking. "I want many things, Mr. Wright, but I cannot obtain them. My client has asked me to...punish you severely. First, the young spirit medium. Second, the older spirit medium that has once been in my 'care'." The assassin's voice was ominous. "What are you doing to Maya?" Phoenix asked, fear coursing through him. He could almost hear the assassin laugh, "Ah, is that her name? I am doing many things to her, Mr. Wright. I'm sorry to say that things will not go well for her." Before Phoenix could protest, de Killer hang up, leaving Phoenix shaking from fear. What will he do to Maya? He didn't have to think hard to see what was going on. Hidden in the shadows were two figures. One had long hair and was rather short. The other was slim and tall. "Nick!" Maya's voice sounded, though it was muffled by her gag. "Ah, Mr. Wright, please enjoy this spectacle." Phoenix frantically tried to get out of his car and reach the two. But two other men came out of no where and pinned him to the outside of his car. "Maya!" He shouted. There was a gleam, and Shelly de Killer drew something down Maya's arm. She let out a gruesome scream that pierced Phoenix's heart. "Stop," Phoenix cried out, "Stop hurting her!" He could see blood running down her arm. The assassin paid him no heed and continued with his torture. Maya's screams filled the suddenly empty area. I told Pearl that Maya would visit. I intend to keep that promise. But she kept screaming, and the blood kept coming. Phoenix himself was letting out hoarse shrieks, wanting it to stop, wanting everything to be over. "Stop it right now!" Phoenix's voice cracked in despair, "Let her go!" But his wishes were not granted. Phoenix slumped forward, grief and utter despair overwhleming him. Stopstopstopstop-'' Maya crumpled to the ground and de Killer stood over her, "I am an honorable man, Mr. Wright, so I will spare you the rest of your 'punishment'. My client said I had a choice, though the person perferred that this one die." "No...don't hurt her," Phoenix sobbed. "I will allow her to live," the assassin said calmly, "That will be all." The men pinning Phoenix down let him go and the attorney fell to the ground in shock. What he had just witnessed tore through his mind and heart, and left him mentally unstable. "Maya...Maya..." ~ When Phoenix woke up, he found himself in the hospital with several nurses present in the room. "Ah, Mr. Wright, you're awake." "What's going on?" He murmured groggily, "Is...Maya alright?" He found it hard to speak. His tongue felt thick, and his mouth was dry. One nurse glanced down at her clipboard. "Patient Ms. Fey is fine, though she's having emotional distress and is not...stable." ''Maya... "Can I see her?" The other nurses exchanged glances and they began to murmur amongst themselves. Then the first one who spoke up said. "I'm afraid not-" "I give him permission too," a rather tall man walked in, "it'll help with his condition, and Ms. Fey's condition. I think both need support from someone they know." "Of course, Doctor, we'll send him over immediatley." "That would be good." The nurses helped Phoenix into a wheelchair and wheeled him down hallways. They took so many twists and turns that Phoenix was starting to feel dizzy. Finally, they paused in front of a door that was labeled with 13C. Someone pushed open the door and Phoenix was brought in. "Maya!" He cried out when he saw her limp form on the bed. The spirit medium lifted her head and blinked. "Sis? Are you there?" Sis? I'm not her sister... Mia died a long time ago. Phoenix leaned forward and gripped Maya's hand. "Maya, it's me, Phoenix Wright. Do you remember...me?" Maya furrowed her brow, "Nick? Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here!" Her eyes flashed with unspoken anger, "I thought Sis told you to stay away!" Phoenix's eyes widened, "Maya, Mia is-" "No! Don't speak of her," Maya sobbed, "Sis doesn't want to hear from you anymore. You were ordered to stay away..." She slapped Phoenix's hand away and clutched her head with her hands. "It hurts..." she whimpered, "Sis, make it stop..." The nurses understood the situation and started to wheel Phoenix away. Just as he exited the room, Phoenix heard Maya whisper. "Make him go away..." ~ He lay in his bed for a good seven hours. Whenever the nurse came in, he would do the procedure and let him order him around. They would finish what they came to do and then leave. When the meals arrived for him, he would eat it and return the extra utensils needed. But he never talked. Outside, he looked like a recovering patient that was almost fully recovered from anything that might have assaulted him. Though he wasn't in the hospital for physical wounds. And that was the reason why inside, he was a mess. He stopped forming coherant thoughts four hours ago. Ever since he heard Maya reject him, his thoughts were aimless, constantly thinking back to what she said. Soon, he began to drift away from that and then he stopped thinking about anything. Days passed, and Phoenix continued his procedure. The doctors found it strange that he stopped asking about Miles, Pearl, and Maya, but they grew used to his silence. They heard a lot from him at night though. In his sleep, Phoenix would cry out for the people who had already faded away, for the people who weren't here for him right now. To Miles, his faithful boyfriend and his love. To Pearl, someone like his daughter who he knew he had to protect. To Maya, who was like a sister to him. Everyone was... G O N E ...fading away... ~ "Should we wake him up?" "It's probably better to let him sleep." "She's asking for him though..." Phoenix didn't want to open his eyes. He could ear the nurses' voices, but he had no intention to open his eyes and let them talk to him directly. "The doctor said we should wake up," a nurse sighed, "I'm reluctant to, but we should..." "Yeah..." Phoenix waited for to get near before slowly opening his eyes. One shrieked in surprise, but Phoenix stared blankly past her. Where were the people he wanted to see? "Is Miles awake?" he croaked out, "Or Pearls?" The nurses exchanged glances and one nodded, "Ms. Fey is awake, but Mr. Edgeworth...I'm afraid he's not in a good condition." Another whispered fiercely, "Nancy, you're not supposed to tell him that!" Phoenix ignored them and clutched his head like it was going to explode. It hurt so much. He didn't know where most of his emotions were coming from, but he felt pain, loss, and grief crushing him. What's wrong with me? "Can I..." he started after some difficulty, "Can I see Pearls?" "Ms. Fey?" One asked. When he confirmed it with a nod, she pulled out something and clicked a button before saying. "Mikey, can Patient 103 see Patient 97?" After a pause, she turned to Phoenix and nodded, "You're request has been granted by the Doctor. Please, if you could get up and into this wheelchair here, we'll bring you right to her." ~ Phoenix was wheeled into Pearl's small room. She was awake, and smiled faintly, "Hello, Mr. Nick... Is Mystic Maya alright?" Phoenix bit his lip, and deliberated. He couldn't tell Pearl about Maya's delusions. Instead, he said, "She's still fast asleep. I haven't had a chance to talk to her." Pearl's voice shook, "Oh. I was hoping she'd be alright... I miss her, Mr. Nick. Will she get better?" "Of course. She will, I promise." Phoenix said, deciding to think a way out of the lie later. Pearl smiled, "Thank you. Tell her... tell her that I love her." With difficulty, Phoenix wheeled over to Pearl's bed, and took her hand, "She'll be okay, Pearls. I promise. Get some rest, alright?" "O-okay." Phoenix gently kissed her forehead. When Pearl's eyes shut, Phoenix looked over at the hovering doctor, "Do you mind if I see Maya too? I... I want to make sure she's alright." The doctor shook his head, "After your last visit, we're keeping a very close eye on Ms. Fey. She keeps muttering for a 'Sis.' She's in too delicate a place right now." Phoenix's head drooped, "Oh, alright." "Terribly sorry, Mr. Wright. I'll get you back to your room now." ~ In a couple hours, Phoenix was declared alright by the doctors, and was allowed to leave. As Phoenix walked back to the office, he thought for a while. He didn't know what was going on. Why is de Killer working with Engarde? I'm positive he said he would kill Engarde if they ever ran into each other... '' He was hopelessly stressed. Pearl was weak, Maya was delusional, and Miles... ''Miles is dying. Phoenix shook the thought away, as he crossed the street. He was still weary from being awake for so many hours, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Unlocking the office, he flicked on the light, and shut the door. Wordlessly, he sat down on his couch, trying not to cry. "Why is everyone fading away?" ~ The next day, Phoenix got a call from Gumshoe. "Hey pal," the detective said, "We've found a suspect. He's definitely been on drugs and has been drinking. He might have been the one who hit Mr. Edgeworth that day." Excitement and dread coursed through Phoenix, "Did the arrest the guy?" "Yeah," Gumshoe said, "Do you want to come over and question him? I mean I know you won't defend him, but you could have collect details and have some prosecutor to use his words against him." "Sure," Phoenix agreed, "I'll bring Franziska along." He hadn't asked the prosecutor if she would take the case, but the victim was Miles, so she was bound to agree. He hang up and began walking towards his car. Perhaps he should call her first. "I'm going to regret this..." He dialed Franziska's number and steady himself by leaning on his car. "Hello? Franziska von Karma speaking." "Franziska-" "You fool, why are you calling me right now? If I was standing by you right now, I would whip you to remind you of your foolishness." Phoenix flinched involuntarily. "Look, I don't know if you've been informed, but Miles-" "My brother? What do you want with my brother, foolishly fool? Don't tell me you two are engaged now. I can't believe how foolish both of you are." Franziska interrupted again. Phoenix grimaced, "Hear me out. A week ago, Miles was hit by a car and he's been a coma since then." "That fool got himself hit?" Franziska snarled into her phone, "I will be right at your office, Mr. Phoenix Wright. You better be there!" Great... Franziska was indeed angry when she arrived at Phoenix's office. She rang the doorbell five times in a second, forcing Phoenix to scramble for the door. As soon as the lock clicked open, the door was flung open in Phoenix's face and something connected with his face. "Ow!" he shouted, "Franziska, what are you doing?" "You foolishly fool! How slow are you at opening a door, Mr. Phoenix Wright? I do not understand what my brother sees in a fool like you," she snapped the whip again, and Phoenix let out another cry of pain. "You weak fool! Stop saying 'ow' like it hurts!" "It does hurt," Phoenix whimpered instead. Franziska raised her arm again, but Phoenix scrambled away, "No, stop! You're a guest in my house, Franziska. You wanted to talk?" "Yes," she scowled, "You said my brother of a fool got himself hit? How long ago was this?" "A week ago, I told you on the phone." The whip contacted with his skin again and Phoenix let out another yelp. "It took a week to figure out to contact me? You're even more foolish than I thought you were Phoenix Wright. I cannot believe you and my foolish brother are having affairs." Phoenix grimaced. "A lot of things have happened this week, Franziska, I haven't had time to even bother to-" "Bother? I am not a 'bother' Phoenix Wright. You on the other hand, are a bother. Contacting me should have been the first thing you did, you fool!" Phoenix flinched, even though she hadn't moved an inch. "There wasn't time, Pearl nearly died, Maya nearly died, I've been hospitalized for a day or something, and you expect me to call you?" Franziska frowned, "My condolences to Maya Fey and that young girl. But you are still a fool." "Thanks, you're so kind." "I am not known for my kindness, Phoenix Wright, are you so foolish that you believe I am kind? I'll show you how 'kind' I can be, fool!" "No! It was sarcasm!" Phoenix threw up his hands. Franziska glared at him, "You are so foolish I don't even want to look at you, Phoenix Wright. How could an attorney of your rank be so foolish?" "Look, I have another thing I need to talk with you with..." The prosecutor sighed infuriatingly, "What is it, Phoenix Wright?" "Detective Gumshoe said that he found a suspect for Miles' case. I was wondering if you would be willing to try to find whoever did it guilty." Franziska's scowl didn't lesson, "You fool! Do you think I would do a task for you just because you're weak? Are you not strong enough to do it yourself? 'Best defense attorney there is'. What kind of foolish madness is this?" "No, no!" he said hastily, "I can't prosecute whoever did it, I'm a defense attorney." Franziska turned away, "Whatever, I'll do it because it was my brother who was it. That fool should never have gotten himself in that mess." "He didn't have a choice," Phoenix muttered. "What was that, Phoenix Wright?" Franziska was in front of him in an instance, "What kind of fool are you?" With that, she whipped him. "Please just go and take the case!" Phoenix shouted, "We're done here!" "You fool!" ~ Phoenix decided to visit Miles again after that. He walked briskly into the hospital, trying to keep his thoughts light-hearted so he wouldn't break into sobs when he saw Miles. "Who are you here to visit?" The nurse at the front-desk asked him. "Miles Edgeworth." She directed him to the room and Phoenix gratefully walked in. He blinked in surprise when he saw Franziska crumpled in front of the bed, sobbing. Phoenix froze, unable to move. He wanted to walk up to Franziska and wrap his arms around her, hoping to reassure her, but he knew dire consequences would follow. He also wanted to turn around and leave, not wanting to interrupt her grief. Before he could make his decision however, Franziska whirled around. Tears stained her face and her eyes were puffy and red. "You fool!" She shouted, "Get out!" Phoenix cringed, expecting to feel the hard skin of her whip connecting with his skin. "I said get out," Franziska repeated lowly, noticing him flinch, "Those fools in the hospital took away my whip. Said they were afraid I'd whip the patient instead. I gave that fool a good whipping before handing that over." As if you wouldn't shout at Miles and call him a fool before you whipped him too. The attorney straightened slightly and nodded stiffly, "I'll wait outside." Franziska had already turned away again, her hands finding Miles' and her eyes swelling with tears once more. The grief was practically tangible and Phoenix turned and walked outside and kept going. He knew if he walked into the room, he would transform into what Franziska was now, a sobbing wreck amiss in her own grief and sorrow. So he turned away and didn't look back. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney Category:Wrightworth Category:Alternate Universe